Daughter Of The Akatsuki
by azzaeatscakes
Summary: Sakura finds out she is adopted and that her real parents are the Leaders  of Akatsuki this is how her life is like as an Akatsuki Member, will she find love?   I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto But I wish I did

Summary: Sakura finds out she is adopted and that her real parents are the Leaders

of Akatsuki this is how her life is like as an Akatsuki Member, will she find love?

I suck at summaries

* * *

><p>SASUKE!<p>

thank you Sakura

1 Year later

"Sakura there's something me and your father haven't told you yet" "Well what is it?" I asked expectantly "your adopted" she said so bluntly as if my whole life wasn't falling apart.

1/2 a year later

"Sakura I am a messenger from the Akatsuki we wish for you to join.

if you wish to meet your real parents we suggest you come with us we will give you time to think of your decision speak of this to no one."

End of the year

Bye Konoha I said as i walked through the gates. "We new you would come" spoke the leader of the two "come on" I said as I walked straight past them towards the forest I leapt from tree to tree until the leader of the two stopped before me and before i new it everything went black "sorry" spoke the blue skinned Akatsuki member "safety reasons we cant let anyone see the base until they are official members"

I awoke in a lavish room it had green walls with black cherry blossoms all over it there was a desk in the corner and two doors one leading to the bathroom and the other leading to a walk in wardrobe I walked in and there was an endless amount of clothes I took a long shower than changed into a mini skirt, fishnet stockings and a black singlet with elbow length black fingerless gloves by the time i was done someone was nocking on the door "come in" I spoke loudly I am here to escort you to the leader.

I walked into a large room filled with people "Sakura come over here" i heard a male voice say I went Towards the voice "Sakura I am your father my name is Pein but you may call me father if you so wish and this is your mother Konan" leader said Just after that a woman with blue hair spoke up "you can just call me mum" she said "why did you leave me in Konoha?" I asked curious and slightly mad "we had no choice It was either that or see you get killed by Orochimaru" she spoke smoothly with no emotions

"okay so if you two are my parents then who are they I only breathily know some of them and you I thought i killed you."

I said pointing an accusing finger at the orange haired man "the one with the orange hair is sasori, the one with the blonde pony tail is Deidara, the one half white half black is Zetsu, the one who is cursing away in the corner is Hidan, the one rolling around in money is Kakuzu, the blue skinned one is Kisame, the one with the mask is Tobi and the one with the red eyes is Itachi" my father said its hard getting used to calling an S-class criminal father .

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<p>

You Know You Want To


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Me Again I forgot to mention their ages

Sakura-18

Akatsuki members (except Konan Pein)-23-24

Pein, Konan-38

* * *

><p>The next morning I went down to the kitchen where the rest of the akatsuki where the rest of akatsuki were having breakfast I never thought that the akatsuki would act normal and eat breakfast with each other and not talk about their success in there missions killing people and stuff<p>

"hey fish face whats for breakfast" I asked "whatever you make pinky" "don't call me pinky, shark face" "don't call me shark face then pinky" "stop your bickering, Sakura meet me on the training grounds within 15 minutes" Itachi said from across the room "why?" I asked "leader told me to train you from what i know you are a medic Right?" he told/questioned me "yeah i'm a medic okay I will meet you there"

I said as he walked away I quickly ate breakfast and got dressed i wore the same as yesterday I really like this outfit I thought as i walked to the training grounds.

"Your late" was the first thing I heard as I walked onto the open field "only by 2 minutes" I defended "are you ready to begin?" he questioned, I nodded not noticing the kunai he threw "FUCK" I said as it grazed my skin "don't take your eyes away from your enemy" he said smugly I threw a few poison coated kunai didn't even come close to hitting him it went on like this for a while until i was on the ground exhausted bloody and bruised while he only had a couple of scratches he wasn't even slightly exhausted.

"That will be all for today come back tomorrow at the same time" he told me as i walked off ready to go hit the shower when i walked back to my room I found an akatsuki cloak, hat, gloves, black and purple nail polish and sandals there was a note on top

_you are finally apart of akatsuki _

_you are paired with Kisame and Itachi_

_-Father _

Great i'm with fish face and the Uchiha Bastard I hopped in the shower for a while, after i got changed into a simple pair of shorts and a black T-shirt I went down to the living room bare foot and saw tobi watching The Wiggles I took the remote and turned it to the movie channel Final Destination 3 was playing "hey tobi was watching that tobi likes the wiggles this looks scary tobi doesn't like scary movies" "well put up with it" I said as tobi started to cry saying that Sakura was a meany after a while some of the other members came in and started watching including Itachi, Itachi sat next to me on the couch while the rest of the members sat on the floor 2 minutes later Konan came in with a big bowl of popcorn I'm going to start on diner she said as she left

Right after the movie was finished Konan came in and informed us that diner was ready all the boys dashed off like they had been starved for weeks except for Itachi he walked at a normal pace we started a small conversation he told me about how things worked in akatsuki and that instead of training we were going on a mission with Kisame tomorrow after diner i went to bed to get some rest for my first mission in akatsuki I had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<p>

Pretty Please With Cherries On Top


	3. Chapter 3

In Konoha

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING" Screamed Naruto as he over heard a conversation between Tsunade and Sakura's parents, "calm down Naruto we will send a group of ninjas to find her" Tsunade reasoned "well i'm going to" Spoke Naruto "you will do no such thing from what we've heard the akatsuki have been spotted near the boarders of Konoha" spoke Tsunade "i'm still going whether you agree or not" Naruto spoke walking out the door "WAIT" Tsunade yelled after Naruto "if you are to go I want you take the Rookie 9 with you and Gai's team are we understood" "yes granny Tsunade" good gather you team and meet at the gates within 30 minutes and Naruto" "yeah?" asked Naruto "DONT CALL ME GRANNY"Tsunade screamed as Naruto walked out the door.

Akatsuki Base

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Turn that mother fucking thing off I heard from down the hall as I woke up I took a shower got dressed and packed for my mission it was two last for 4-7 days all we had to do was steel a stupid scroll from the hidden mist village it seems pretty easy I thought as I finished packing and headed out to meet with Fish Face and Itachi

"Were is she" Kisame growled out

"right behind you Fish Face" I spoke from behind him, he whirled on me "we have been waiting for you for ten minutes" Kisame spoke angrily "Hey I need my beauty sleep" I defended "you need it" Kisame mumbled under his breath "what was that Fish Face" I said as i heard his comment I started cracking my knuckles ready to punch him "stop it you two your acting like children" Itachi spoke as he began to walk off, I quickly followed after and we set out on our mission.

Team Hebi

"Sasuke I can sense 10 strong chakra signals coming from that direction I can also sense 3 coming from the other direction what are we going to do?" Karin asked/questioned "hn we will stay and see what happens.

Rookie 9

"Hey Neji can you tell who's chakra that is" spoke a curious Naruto "not quite yet but there are 3 boys and 1 girl" replied Neji "oh, ok lets continue on anyway" Naruto said

30 minutes later

"SASUKE" Naruto screamed as they stepped out on a large clearing

"well, well, well what do we have here a bunch of Konoha wimp's" spoke Suijetsu

Akatsuki

Was i hallucinating or did i just here Naruto yelling Sasuke's name I thought to my self as i stepped out on to a small clearing and sure enough there stood Sasuke, Naruto, And the Rookie 9 smirking I jumped down from the tree and stood behind team Hebi I could see Naruto's eyes widening "SAKURA" he yelled clearly excited to see me, team Hebi all turned around Immediately Sasuke lunged for Itachi ready to attack while Naruto walked over to me "Sakura where have you been.

I didn't respond I just leapt up to the trees and called for Itachi and Fish Face to hurry up.

As soon as they got away from the konoha ninja's and team Hebi we made our way to Mist and stole the scroll it was way to easy we made it back to the base within two nights.

We reported our success and headed to our room's but before I could reach mine a hand grabbed me.

Review Review Review

I Want At Least 10 Reviews Before I Post The Next Chap


	4. Chapter 4

_My Next Chappy Yay_

And pulled me into his room "what do you want Itachi?" I questioned he deactivated his Sharingan and I could see that he was almost blind "I want you to heal my eye's" he requested I just nodded my head and got him to lay down on the bed.

"This may take a while and you wouldn't be allowed to see bright light's for about a week" I told him he just nodded again I set to work it took 5 hour's till I was completely finished I found that I had almost no chakra left and collapsed from exhaustion.

Next Morning

The next morning I woke to feel warm soothing arms wrapped around my waist I looked up and was staring right into Itachi's eye's Startled I tried to get out of his hold but he wouldn't let go. He leaned down and kissed me long and hard but soft and lovingly " Itachi I have a mis WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER" Pein screamed at Itachi. Itachi broke away and looked up at my father and let go of me I quickly walked out of the room not wanting to see any blood shed.

Pein's POV

"what do you think you were doing to my daughter" I questioned Itachi "hn" Itachi spoke " don't just hn me I want an answer you bastard" he yelled at Itachi "what does it look like we were doing" he replied cockily "don't give me that bullshit Uchiha" Pein screamed

"I really like your daughter and I was wondering if you would let me date her?" Itachi asked "not until you can prove yourself worthy and i don't see that happening" Pein replied. Itachi just smirked and said" how about we leave it up to Sakura to decide" ""fine Sakura can decide but if by some chance she say's yes you better not hurt her or I will cut off all your man part's do you understand me?" Pein questioned "loud and clear" Itachi replied

Sakura's POV

It had taken them a long time so I started to worry I was pacing in my room until I heard a door open and shut I walked into the hallway to see my father walking away and Itachi standing in the doorway I walked over to him and asked him what happened "just a little chat with your father" he replied " umm Sakura would you be my girlfriend" he siad blushing.

Did Itachi Uchiha just blush I thought while I replied with a simple "yes" and we walked to the kitchen were we sat and ate breakfast with everyone when I was finished he dragged me outside for training. I got better I at least didn't get my ass handed to me this time.

After I took a shower and got dressed I headed to the kitchen and made lunch for everyone once I was done I called for everyone they all came within a minute when Itachi entered he kissed me all the other members stared in shock but then there was a crowd of cheers and wolf whistles.

Then we all sat down for lunch after lunch i went to the massive lounge room and looked through the movies I found a few horror some chick flicks and others I chose Underworld and decided everyone could watch this tonight after tea, with dessert except for Tobi he might get nightmare's.

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Please


End file.
